ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lien
How Lien joined the Tourney When she was ten years old, her parents were killed by Duke -due to her father trying to escape his terms with the Addes syndicate. Though Duke was under orders to kill everyone on site, Lien was spared and then raised by her parents' murderer to become an elite assassin under his employment. Since then, she swore to avenge her parents' deaths and made Duke her target of unrelenting hate -later with deeper feelings for him due to the time they spent together. Under Duke's orders, she fought Alba and Soiree's mentor, Fate, in a fair match that resulted with his death. When she hears that Jivatma had issued the order to kill her parents, she redirects her vengeance to Addes. She was last seen next to Duke during Maximum Impact 2's credits. At the second Tourney, Lien learns that an elderly but swift assassin named Million Gunman had ben hired to assassinate her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her right arm down. After the announcer calls her name Types on her GPS as the camera zooms then says "This is your lucky day getting to be uthanized by a fox like me." Special Moves Assault Type: Syrma (Neutral) Lien slams her fist to the ground which unleashes a pillar of blue flame on the ground. Assault Type: Sadachbia (Side) Lien targets the ground to which a tall pillar of laser goes towards the opponent. Assault Type: Azellafage (Up) Lien jumps and does a drill type dive-kick at a diagonal angle. Assault Type: Zaniah (Down) Lien does a knife-type swipe which can be charged. Assault Type: Shaula (Hyper Smash) Lien does a spinning kick with a large blue flame pillar done right after. Assualt Type: Al Tarf (Final Smash) Lien does a barrage of charging swipes then ends it with an uppercut. Bonus Costume Lien's sole Bonus Costume is based on her Another Costume from KOF: Maximum Impact. To unlock, one must defeat 100 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Lien. After the 100th Fighting Alloy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Watch out, jockeys, or Lien's new costume's gonna run you over!" Then, highlight Lien and press Minus. Victory Animations #Lien walks up and rests her right hand on her hip saying "Sleep calmly in your depression." #Lien walks up then swipes her left hand saying "You're just a stray dog, barking brainlessly like that." as she turns her head. #Lien types in on her GPS and says "Send for the coroner." On-Screen Appearance Lien jumps out of a chopper and says "It's lights out for you kiddo." Trivia *Lien's rival is an elderly money-gun assassin from Santa Destroy, Million Gunman. *Lien Neville shares her Japanese voice actress with Eagle Marin *Lien Neville shares her French voice actress with Vivian, Midna, Emily, Charice, Lime, Serperior, Rukia Kuchiki and Tali'Zorah "Tali" nar Rayya. *Lien Neville shares her German voice actress with Mindy and Cinderella. *Lien Neville shares her Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya, Erza Scarlet, Songbird, Yomi and Elam. *Lien Neville shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Pidgeot and Ash Ketchum. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume